Love is Hopeless
by mesko03
Summary: Kagome has never been close to her sister but what happens when she does. What will she say? What Inuyasha is spending the night at Kagome's House. Sorry not really good at summrys so please just read. Couples KagIun and MirSan


~*~*~*~* Well this is my first fanfic so please enjoy it. Please review it to. To tell me what you think. I don't own Inuyasha so if you don't like what I'm writing then don't read it. Well I just hope you like my Fanfic. He he he, Valentines Day is almost here. ( ~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Back to School  
  
Hey Kagome over here. Kagome turned around to see her best friend Sango coming towards her. Hey Sango, Long time now see. Yeah, so Kagome what did you do this summer? Well I stayed with my grandfather at the shrine. Let's just say I 'm used to getting up early. What time did he make you guys get up? 6:00, I hated it, just to make sure we swept the whole shrine. Anyways Sango what did you do this summer? Well I.. Kagome! Shippo! I missed you so much Kagome. I missed you too Shippo. Wow, Shippo you're a sophomore this year huh. Yup that's right. But Kagome this is your last year huh. Yeah, I graduate this year. Shippo looked down with a frown. I don't want you to leave Kagome. I'll still come and visit you. You promise? Yes, of course I promise. So what were you saying Sango? Oh yeah! Well I.. Oh look the stupid WENCH is back! Kagome turned around so fast that even Inuyasha thought she was going to attack him. What did you say? You heard me wench. Kagome was about to say something when she felt some ones arms around her waist. She turned around real slow to see Koga with a big smile on his face. Damn it Koga, don't scare me like that. Koga what the fuck do you think you're doing? Nothing, Koga said with a smirk on his face. He got closer to Kagomes ear and whispered I missed you a lot, my love. Kagome back straight up at the sound of his voice on her ear. Koga get the hell away form Kagome. Kagome pushed herself way from Koga's grip. She made her way back to Sango. I'm sorry Sango please continue on what you were saying. Sango eyed her friend. Fine, well I was.Before Sango new she was in a deep passionate kiss. Kagome just stood there in shock. When did this happen? Sango broke the kiss to answer her friends' question. I was trying to tell you but know we kept getting interrupted. Kagome looked at Miroku who was trying to get another kiss form his girlfriend. Miroku stop we're at school. The better for me to let everyone know we're together. Sango hit Miroku on his head with her binder. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Hey Kagome I will call you later to tell you how it happened. Ok then but I want to know what happened. None of your stupid romantic stories. With that Kagome smiled at the happy couple in front of her. She turned her attention back to Inuyasha. Who happened to be yelling at Koga for touching her. She new the only reason Koga did what he did was to make Inuyasha mad and it worked. She thought to herself boy I'm I happy to be back. I really missed you guys. (Ring, ring) Damn, school started already. She looked down at her watch. Yup, the bell always rings on time.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-* Inuyasha looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He was happy to see her. His summer was crap and he would never admit that he was waiting for school to start. To see his friends and especially Kagome. He didn't know why but every time he was around her his problems would fade way. He smiled at her and she caught that he was looking at her and smiled back. He watched her talk to her friends. He inhaled her scent god was he happy to be back.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kagome walked with her friends and saw from a distance a girl leaning against the lockers. Kagome then remember the piece of paper in her hands. That's right mom tolled me to give this to.. Kagome let me see your schedule? Huh, oh here Koga. Hey we have all are class together except homeroom and gym. Looks like the groups together this year. (You have 5 minutes to get to your homerooms) Well I better go. See you in English. Bye Kagome. Bye Koga. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha glaring at Koga. {Who by the way was half way down the hall.} She shook her head. She looked up to see the girl leaning against the lockers was now walking up to her. Kagome walked up to the girl. Here mom told me to give you this. The girl looked at Kagome then at the piece of paper in Kagomes hand. She took it then walked away. Hey Kagome isn't that your sister? Yeah, my mom transferred her here. What's her name again? Sango! Sorry it's just that you don't talk about her much. Oh, well her name is Kiyoko. Kagome I forgot that you had a sister. Inuyasha can we change the subject. Oh sorry. Kagome didn't know why but she didn't like talking about her sister. She guest is was because she didn't know anything about her. I mean sisters are suppose to talk to each other. She watched her sister form the corner of her eye.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome as she watched her sister. Sango was right she didn't talk about her sister. I even forgot that she had one. Well I guest it's because she didn't go to our school. But know she does maybe I'll get to know her. With that in his mind Inuyasha walked away from Kagome. He was trying to give her a hint that they need to get to class. She got the hint and started to walk after him. Ever since 8th grade she has been there for me. Ever since Kikyo. Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Hello is anyone home. Huh, what? Inuyasha! Sorry Kagome, what do you want anyway? Let's get to class you moron. Shut up you stupid wench! Kagome glared at him and walked a head. Kagome...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Well that's the fist chapter of my fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. I just go finish watching "Next Friday" that's a funny movie. I know I'm late so that movie has been out for a while it doesn't mean anything. Anyways I should update tomorrow so please look for the new chapter called "A Mom Who's Never There". He he he (mesko is dancing with her hands in the air. Go Go Mesko it's your Birthday, We're Gona Party Like its your Birthday.) See you later! Bye Bye ! ~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
